deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze Yukio
Warning: If you wish to use Blaze for a battle, ask permission from the creator first. Otherwise, if Blaze is used in a battle without permission, the battle will be reported or deleted. Blaze Yukio is an OC of ShinjuSakurano. He is also, the main protagonist of the upcoming short-story series Blaze Yukio. Starting off as a future prince of nexia and later after the whole entire Nexo tribe extinct from a black hole (except for Blake). He later on became an member/leader of Team Nexia and the last nexo in this universe. Death Battle Fanon Ideas Possible Opponents *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Eden (Arlian Angel) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) *Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) Current Record *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 History Blayaka Noko Yukio was raised by Queen Nebula, & King Luki. & once was gonna to become the future king of the Nexo tribe. Nexo is a tribe of futuristic space warriors that conquer over 2 galaxies. However, Blaze's home planet was bounded to be destroyed by a Supermassive Black Hole. & Blaze was sent to another peaceful & wonderful planet to live in called "Planet 51" OR Earth, while Blaze was launch into space his parents died with the whole entire tribe from the Supermassive Black Hole as well ending nexia slavery for the 2 conquered galaxy. Then Blaze was found on earth, in the year 25XX where 2 humans founded him and raised him. However things changed when he was 15 years old, when he found a cave which had a sword in a pile of rocks & was somehow spoken in Nexo language and was call Dragina. Once Blake pulled the sword out of the rocks, Blaze's veins was changed to blue, & his mind tells him the past as a nexo. Without warning Blaze swore to his soul to become the last nexo & to protect the multiverse from Alayashi, the creator & destroyer of universes. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Blayaka Noko Yukio * Height: 5'10"/178 cm * Weight: 167 lbs (76 kg) * Age: 17 (Chronology Age: 13) * Son of Nebula & King Luki * Leader Of Team Nexia *Mentors: Shinko Sakurano, Lucas Oblivion Skills *Superhuman Durability: He can dodge over 100 gun shots. *Superhuman Speed: Blake can run at the speed of sound. Much like a familiar Blue Hedgehog. ** Top speed: Unknown ** Average: 276 mph *Fire & Water Manipulation Gear/Abilities * Dragina's Veins: His main use for sword battles, & battling The Shad-Lixa (A Shadow Beasts, That Can Consume People Souls). * Determina-Shield: Given by Alru, The God of Hope, It can protects Blaze from most physical blows. However it can be broken by those with connection to the Arlu God' powers or by someone with enough brute strength. * Mexina (Power Of Nexo): Increased Power for more that a few seconds. * Flamiaca (Flaming Strike): A Spell That Shoot Huge Flame Blasts. * Electrica (Thunderous Skies): A Spell That Summons 4 Bolts Of Thunder From The Sky. * Minda-Zekon (Past Reader): Can Read The Opponent's Past, Abilities, & Possible Attacks. * Satzukao (Combat-X: Increased combat capability for 10 seconds. * Flyiga (Flight Of Nexo): He can fly at Mach 1.5 (According to Lucas), & its very exclusive to a Nexo with an Determined Heart * Telekinesis (Is also able to levitate) * Ciura Beans: It can instantly heal wounds & broken bones. * Life's Regen: Which contained by all living things and the former nexos that died. & It can prevents the cutting off of all body parts with the exception of the head * Nexia-Uncharga (Uncharging Flash): The user of this ability can discharge a blinding flash of light for more than 8 seconds. * Nexus-Illusion: Blaze's Strongest move, Moves so fast you cannot see him, then he strikes enemies a deadly blow. However he can use it as an opportunity, because he can use it only once. Nexia Blaze *The God Form of Blaze Yukio *The form was obtain when Tyrone defeated Blake for the 2nd time. However instead of leaving him defeated before his friends healing him, Tyrone kicked him all the way into the sun, leaving him no choice but to stay determined & try to transform into Nexia Blake. Which did worked! * Reliant Immortality: By virtue of being a concept, He is immortal as long as his concept continues to exist. * The Form seems to be able to use a sort of "avatar" entity, which can be used for combat, Before the end of The 2nd Rebellion War. * Nexia Blake exists across all universes. Which is a Multiversal Level entity. * The Form Has A Weakness, & Thats is by striking him with a deadly blow. Feats * Blake dodges over 100 gun shots and keep dodging it. * Was able to stop an huge Asteroid from hitting earth. * Can breath in space or underwater * Is the one chosen to defeat Alayashi, quoted by Shinko. * He defeated a Undead/Evil version of his former Nexo parents without using the Nexus-Illusion OR his Nexia Form. * One punched through a stone brick. * Survived getting run over by various vehicles such as cars and trains. * As a Nexo, Blake is capable of taking hits that would kill a normal person multiple times and continues fighting. * Beaten Zorko, God of Speed in a 1,000 miles flight race which took Blaze 3 day to finish the race in 1st. * Far stronger than Lucas after testing him in a fight. Feats (As Nexia Blake) * He can save from their deadly fates, can watch over humanity, and fights Shad-Lixa all at once thanks to being a Nigh Omnipresent being. * Was kicked into the sun after Tyrone kicked him towards it & survived. Leading im to transform into Nexia Blake * Escaped the Supermassive Black Hole, the same supermassive black hole that destroyed the Nexo tribe. * He saved the multiverse multiple times. *Even though he'll take damage, Nexia Blaze can walk on lava and spikes. Faults and Weaknesses * Usually pacifist. * Most major attacks (Like The Nexus-Illusion) requires a lot of Blake's energy. * Under normal conditions, Blaze can not use Nexus-Illusion forever. * Very naive. * In one his dreams; Blake was almost brutally killed by Alayashi, but before Alayashi killed him, Shinko rescue him which leads Blake staying up. * He spends most of his times protecting than fighting. * Body parts on the head (eg eyes) are not protected by Life's Regen. * The Ciura Beans has been known to have a 0.1% Chance of failing, If Blake has taken too much damage. * Blaze is sometimes arrogant and self assured, but not all the time. * May start out by not using his full power. Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Half Human Category:Completed Profile